


Boy Meets Evil

by 0616singing_bird



Category: minv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0616singing_bird/pseuds/0616singing_bird
Kudos: 1





	Boy Meets Evil

First.

He, too, was a tempter. He, too, was a link to the second, the evil world with which I no longer wanted to have anything to do.

————他被他吸引、陷入，最後墮落。

最初的亞當有個名字，他是耶和華第一個創造的人類，深受伊甸園的寵愛，那時候還沒有人類，只有他亞當，創世之初最原始的人類。

上帝創造了世界，創造了第一天、第二天、第三天，創造了陽光、雨水和動物，最後他出現了，在伊甸園永恆快樂的生活著。

這裡有著永遠的寧靜，餓了就可以吃到隨時都吃得到的果實，渴了就喝乾淨的河水，每天逍遙自在。

他沒有太多的思想，就只是每天聽音樂，每天快樂的微笑，彈琴、唱歌、跳舞，日復一日，每天每夜。

直到他遇見了那個有著美麗羽翼的人兒為止。

「亞當，累了嗎？怎麼在恍神？」夏娃，耶和華為他創造的伴侶好奇的看著他，但亞當也只是對她微笑了一下，帶著他自己知道的敷衍。

「有點累，我先回去了。」

世界對夏娃的讚美也無法讓亞當對她起興趣，不知道為什麼，他對夏娃的感覺就是很平淡，他不喜歡這個在歡笑和快樂成長中的女人，每次看到都很厭煩。

呼出一口氣，亞當沒有去管後面的叫喊聲，往森林深處走去，遠離這些愚昧、虛假的快樂。

或許也是因為這個契機，他得以見到他，見到那個⋯⋯讓他為之著迷的天使，從天上掉下來的小小鳥兒。

當他聽到聲音抬頭時，他就被力道給撞擊在地上，不過重量很輕，他輕輕的擁抱就可以把這個生物圈住。

裸著身體的亞當抬頭，看著從天上墜落、滴著鮮血、翅膀染上黑夜色彩的墮落天使、路西法。

第一次在伊甸園看到這麼濃厚、這麼深沉的顏色，朴智旻瞬間屏息，伸手碰觸這個看起來很慌張的天使。

金色柔軟的髮，以及和天空一樣蔚藍的雙眼，是天使沒錯，真的是天使啊⋯⋯長得真好看，就算他只看過夏娃那女人一個人類而已，就算夏娃那女人被世界形容的再美也好看不過這個天使，眼前這個天使榮登為他內心中最好看的存在。

「我⋯⋯」看到身下的人什麼都沒穿，路西法害羞又害怕的想要用翅膀將自己擋住，但是看到了翅膀逐漸染成濃黑色，藍眼頃刻之間湧現了恐懼。

「沒事，不用怕，這顏色好美啊⋯⋯」輕輕的把翅膀從他面前輕柔撥開，亞當著迷的伸出手指，觸摸著柔軟的羽翼，接著逐漸往上，撫上了雕像一樣的柔美面容。

「你長得真好看。」露出笑容，亞當站起身後把人一把抱起，捧著他貼上他的額頭，好溫暖啊。

「我⋯⋯你是誰⋯⋯你⋯⋯我不能碰觸到你⋯⋯」神色慌亂，路西法想要從他的懷抱掙脫，羽翼小小的拍動了一下，但無法逃離亞當強大的力道，紅著臉被人抱著。

「對了，我忘了自我介紹，真是抱歉。」磨蹭他的額頭，如此自然的表現連自己都訝異，但亞當順應了自己的想法，瞇眼感受眼前的溫暖，「我是亞當，伊甸園的亞當哦。」

大眼慌張的來回飄忽，亞當只是耐心的等待，順便蹭蹭他挺拔的鼻尖，黑眼凝視著他讓路西法很慌，但最後敵不過太近的距離，小聲的開口，「我是路西法，但你應該遠離我，上帝創造之子，我是墮落天使。」

說了要遠離，為什麼會發生這樣的事情呢？被溫柔的河流給清洗乾淨後，亞當一把將全身都濕了的可憐墮落天使撈到懷裡，找了最偏遠的洞穴，安頓好像受傷的墮落天使。

神色複雜的看著遞給他蘋果的亞當，路西法默默的想要提醒對方，「那個，其實你應該和上帝說這件事的，我不能待在這裡，會害到你的。」

「蘋果好吃嗎？因為是第一次吃所以不知道怎麼吃嗎？」用牙齒咬了一下蘋果，俐落分成兩半，亞當像是完全沒聽到剛才的話，遞給他另一半，「還有草莓哦，很好吃的。」

「不，人類，你⋯⋯」

「我叫亞當。」打斷他的話，亞當湊上來往他微張的口塞滿草莓，「路西法，你應該要記得我的名字。」

「⋯⋯！」驚訝的咀嚼著甜甜的食物，路西法完全忘記剛才發生的事情，眼睛笑的瞇起來，「草莓好好吃～」

「多吃一點。」攬上他的腰，意外的手感極好，纖細又柔軟，亞當不動聲色的把人拉到懷裡抱著，順便塞了第二顆草莓到原本想要掙扎從他懷裡出來那不乖的小孩嘴裡。

咬著味道非常甜膩的草莓，路西法看了亞當一眼，伸手撥弄了一下他柔軟的銀髮，嘆了口氣，「亞當，這樣下去你會犯錯的。」

接下來的日子裡，亞當過得很快樂，每當前往那個洞穴去尋找他的小小鳥兒時，是他生命中最快樂的時光，他從未知道，原來還有不一樣的生活方法，直到遇到了路西法。

可路西法消失的事情，開始逐漸瀰漫。

「亞當，你身上有奇怪的味道呢。」在他身旁嗅了一下，夏娃神情透露著好奇，「你最近都跑哪兒去了？和這味道有關嗎？」

「沒有，夏娃，妳什麼時候想那麼多了？」不以為意的回應，亞當更加小心謹慎，就怕這件事被發現。

但真正會影響亞當的不是這件事被發現，而是他對著路西法的慾望開始產生，開始讓世界的天秤傾斜。

「亞當⋯⋯」伸手纏繞上他的脖子，路西法露出單純的微笑，為什麼這樣的天使會墮落？亞當不懂，可是因為他的墮落，他才從舉頭才能看到對天空中看到墜落在自己懷裡的他。

所以，人類之子順應了慾望，打破了禁忌，吻上了路西法的唇。

那個時候他聽到了聲音，上帝的聲音。你選擇了嗎，亞當？上帝的聲音很悲傷，但亞當沒有理會，因為上帝什麼都不懂，不懂他為了路西法的執著。

不，他不能失去他，他發瘋似的瘋狂尋找路西法，為什麼找不到？為什麼會這樣？一個吻而已，為什麼從他手中奪走他？

等到他趕到了那裡，時間的懸崖，他看到了坐在一角的路西法，他傷痕累累的小小鳥兒。

「路西法，乖，和我回伊甸園去。」神經被拉到一個無法想像的高點，亞當緩慢的踩踏，一步、又一步，他很害怕路西法會從他手中流逝而去，他不要這樣的結局。

「亞當，我很抱歉，上帝不會容許的，米迦勒不就突然的出現，把我給砍傷了嗎？」

路西法覺得很抱歉，他不應該拖他下水，可他沒有選擇，他讓亞當吻上了自己，他已經觸犯了上帝的規定了。

哀傷的回頭看了他一眼，路西法的神色，亞當一輩子都無法忘記。

「亞當，抱歉了。」

簡簡單單、乾乾淨淨，就這樣跳了下去，連任何一點眼神也不再留給他，路西法就這樣從他面前跳了下去。


End file.
